


Fencing

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Living With Little Harry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Harry wants fencing lessons, Severus has reservations.





	Fencing

“Draco has fencing lessons.” Harry said, peering up over the counter to see what Severus was cooking.

“I know.” He answered, chopping skillfully, trying not to elbow Harry who was getting in his way.

“I have to play in his nursery when he has them.” He mumbled, resting his head on the side and taking a piece of bell pepper. “Why don't _I_ do fencing?” He asked, placing the vegetable in his mouth and staring up at Severus curiously.

“Because you're dangerous enough _without_ a sword.” The man laughed, swatting away Harry's sneaky hands as he went to steal another piece.

“He said it's boring, but _I_ think it looks like fun.” Harry said, jumping into a fencing pose and cutting his arm through the air as though wielding a sword, smacking Severus' leg in the process.

“Remember what I said about you being dangerous enough?” Severus asked, rubbing his thigh.

“Sorry.” Harry said apologetically, Severus handed him another slice of pepper.

“Now, go on,” He said ushering Harry to the door. “I'll call you when dinner's ready.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fencing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508674) by [NearMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearMiss/pseuds/NearMiss)


End file.
